1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrification of modular wall panels, and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for an electrical distribution harness assembly of a modular wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular office wall panels are used to separate work stations which require electrical power. Raceways within the wall panels are often used to carry electrical circuitry, hidden from view, to the work stations. One proposal has suggested that the electrical circuitry can be transported in a partition panel using a powerway which is coupled with the panel using a fastener. This proposal requires using tools and is, thus, often undesirable.
Another proposal has suggested using an electrical distribution assembly including a channel connected to a connector block. A plurality of plates are also connected to the channel and are used to fasten a plurality of electrical outlets with the connector block. The projections extend from respective plates and connect with a bracket associated with a partition panel. At least one projection includes a lateral projection extending laterally from a respective plate. Another projection includes lips and a resilient retainer. After placing the lateral projection within an opening of the bracket, the assembly is rotated sideways such that the lips projection is placed within another opening. The resilient retainer causes the lips to engage the top of the bracket, thereby preventing relative movement between the assembly and the bracket. An example of this type of mounting arrangement for an electrical distribution harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,970, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While this latter proposal couples an electrical distribution harness assembly to a partition panel in a way that does not require the installer to use tools, the latter proposal requires a channel fastened to plates which include the mounting projections. The latter proposal further requires using different types of projections and an accompanying resilient member to secure the harness assembly to the bracket.
What is needed in the art is a mounting apparatus of an electrical distribution harness assembly where the mounting apparatus does not require a fastener for mounting to a wall panel, does not involve a multiplicity of parts, and is simple to use and manufacture.